Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. In recent years, demands for refrigerators with high capacity and low power consumption are increasing.
As such a refrigerator increases in capacity, a door of the refrigerator may also increase in size. Thus, a cool air loss occurring when the refrigerator door is opened, and therefore, power consumption may increase.